forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Coperture History
First Generation Consisting of the members Light, Kaze, Noel, Terra, Ultear, Electra, Terumi, Roselette, Yuuki, Tatsuno, and Jeanne One of the three surviving families that began on Neos, the Coperture or as they were known Shield, were part of the Royal Academy of 42. They were comprised of members from all of the different castes, thole being Noel of the Destined, Light and Kaze of the Nobles, Electra, Roselette, Jeanne, and Yuuki of the Reapers, Lastly were Terumi, Ultear, and Tatsuno of the Tuners. Of course this group came much to the dismay of Light, Kaze, and Noel, who were born to the highest of castes, looking down on the members of their team, Ultear, Terumi, and Tatsuno due to their low standing and caste, seeing them as being placed with as a sort of punishment. This of course was the truth as Light's father and Kaze's mother had made a mockery of the fellow Nobles who ran the academy. Light worked to maintain what small semblance of society there was within the academy, a place where they had been reduced to soldiers, he ensured all of Noel's demands were catered to despite being the leader and would often ensure that the group was forced into their societal place, it was what most viewed as correct due to their upbringing despite causing a rift between members of the family. Still to continue the trend of keeping their problem children linked together, those in charge of the academy would always ensure that they were linked with the Terremoto and would always work together with them, everything from training missions to group exercises, even as a personal rift began to form between old friends as the styles of the two groups caused them to drift apart. Most of the time they argued among themselves considering their ranks were made up of students from all the different Castes with Pedro and Light seeing things differently in the way in which they should rule. They were usually more interested in fighting among one another than they were fighting their enemies, it lead to continued in fighting and usually caused them to fall behind the Terremoto. They were barely able to pull themselves together rallying under their leader Light during training exercises with the Royal Military Academy of 32, with Terremoto support. It was at this time the failings of the leadership that lead to this and so Light after being saved by those he belittled and saving those he once thought had no value they were able to come together in the end. This continued well until The War of Royal Condescension, where they were forced into live combat against another city. During the war they managed to act as an advanced strike team which quickly made their way through the Noble tower, heading to the section of the Destined. It was a small team of Light, Kaze, and Pedro which stormed the throne room and managed to kill the Destined in charge of the tower, the father of Cryzer. They could not enjoy this for long as the planet began to crack and die, along with a fight breaking out between Coperture and Terremoto due to revelations of the two groups children born from wedlock and the break of ranks. As they escaped, through the gate and passed below, those who died within the ship having their Aura and bodies mixed together to create the Throne, which protected the survivors as their ship crashed on Earth and created their Island. Second Generation Kusanagi, Shinra, Shik, Yoh, Tempa, Yui, Dauntless, Corpse, Shino, Dusk, Ayone, Third Generation Sabre, Nora, Fang, Dune, Sola, Kouru, Gezelle, Shiki, Hail, Luna, Bara, WW1 Fourth Generation Gamma, Morbas, Rain, Teresa, Zephyr, Sofia, Sima, Kaana, Nix, Tsume, Anemone, WWII Fifth Generation Elaine, Dantes, Calder, Clay, Kazu, Lance, Scratch and Beat, Haze, Frost, Spade, Brier, Chernobyl Sixth Generation Solana, Gendo, Mare, Spirit, Echo, Lightning, Knives, Venom, Eira, Candor, Tsubaki, Seventh Generation Echo, Johnathan, -, Sora, Ivy, Yuki, Yazuru,Jynxx, Cryena, Adal, -,